


i did it all for her, so i felt nothing at all

by reina_inefable



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Gen, Gore, Jesse centric, Swearing, Violence, if you're looking for a happy ending then this isn't it, technically not jesslake but CAN definitely be read as jesslake, uhhhh yeah hee hee enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_inefable/pseuds/reina_inefable
Summary: Jesse and MT very nearly had their exit.Or, Jesse goes apeshit.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	i did it all for her, so i felt nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on my tumblr @apatheticallyromantic but I love AO3 so here we are. this takes place in the last few minutes of the last ep. I'm SO tired please enjoy 1.3k words of pure madness

**0**

The exit had appeared-- their second, and hopefully last, chance to leave this train behind forever. Jesse gripped MT’s hand tighter than ever before; he was  _ never _ going to leave her behind again.

“We’re leaving together,” he said, “for real this time!”

MT smiled briefly, nodding, and they took off running. 

Jesse moved as fast as he could, even as MT stumbled behind him, struggling to keep up his pace. Yet, he hardly noticed her slightly lagging; he was too immersed in his thoughts, coming up with all the things he wanted to show her, thinking of all the places he wanted to take her to, imagining the happy ending they deserved.

They were hardly a foot away from their happy ending when MT yelped, and Jesse was abruptly jerked backwards.

“What the-”

_ “You’re done, sliver!”  _ growled the poisonous voice of the Flec behind him. 

Suddenly, MT’s hand slipped out of Jesse’s as Sieve harshly yanked a squirming and shrieking MT by the shirt, and, with an inhumane strength, hurled her to the other side of the room. She collided against the wall with a metallic  _ clang _ and dropped to the floor with another, motionless.

**7**

_ “MT!” _

**8**

Without thinking Jesse ran after her, but Sieve managed to aggressively land a heavy kick to his side, his head slamming against the cold floor of the car. He moaned in pain, clutching at his sides.

**10**

“How many goddamn times do I need to tell you to stay out of this, kid!” Sieve picked up the Sander, flipped it on, and charged toward MT’s inanimate body.

**14**

Through blurry eyes, Jesse watched in horror as he neared his friend.

_ No… No! _

They’d been so close.

**23**

The exit closed behind him. 

**29**

Jesse’s sides ached to the point where he could hardly move, but he still forced himself to sit with a stifled grunt, his eyes watering in pain. He caught a glimpse of a dark stain on his jacket, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

With trembling hands he frantically felt around for something, anything, to help him to his feet. He felt a metal pipe under his fingers and quickly stood, whining as he did. 

But he was too late.

_ “No! Don’t touch her! Don’t touch her!” _

Sieve had already reached her, and as he lifted his death machine-- its awful whirring sound echoing across the room--

**40**

Jesse fully pushed himself to his feet, steadying himself with the pipe, gasping, squeezing his eyes shut. He was out of breath, and he felt something move around in the side Sieve had kicked him on-- a broken rib, most likely-- but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

By sheer force of will, he limped forward, quickly and pathetically, tears streaming down his cheeks-- 

**65**

“Stop,” he croaked out, “ _ Please--” _

**70**

With the last bit of strength he could muster, he chucked the pipe at Sieve. It weakly bounced off his back, but it was just enough to distract him long enough to briefly stop… him… from...

Thick, gray liquid pooled around Sieve’s boots.

_ (“What the fuck do you want, kid? Why are you still here?”) _

He could see MT-- her disfigured body--

_ (“You had your fucking exit, you imbecile!”) _

**102**

He felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton. Sieve lips were moving, saying something, and he was still inching forward, and that awful pool was still growing.

__ A sharp ringing resonated in his ear, in his whole body. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, beating faster by the second. His breathing was heavy.

**140**

The aching was gone. He felt no pain. Only white, blinding rage.

**191** __

_ (“Stay back, kid, I mean it.”) _

Jesse felt a jolt of adrenaline rush through his arteries. Now only a few meters away, he straightened up to his full height, squaring his jaw and fixing his glare on Sieve.

**234**

“You killed her,” he hissed, “You killed her!”

“I fucking told you to stay back!” 

Sieve turned to throw a punch at Jesse, but he ducked just then, grabbing the pipe he’d tossed and smashed it against the flec’s shins, his knees buckling at the hit.

_ “You fucking--” _

Jesse turned and swiftly used the momentum to land another hit on the side of his face, forcefully pushing him to the ground.

“You fucking killed her!”

He kicked his face as hard as he could, then stomped on his nose. He brought down the pipe on every part of Sieve’s body he could reach, so viciously he could hear the  _ whoosh _ of the weapon cutting through the air in between each hit.

Before he could strike back, Jesse battered the hand holding the Sander several times, with increasing force until it dropped to the floor.

A goopy, disgusting mess of gray remained where Sieve’s hand used to be.

**300**

“Kid,” Sieve groaned out, “look at your number-- It’s going up, you idiot!”

Another hit.

**378**

“I don’t care about that stupid number!” Jesse said, stepping over him. He was trembling with indescribable hatred and rage.

Two more.

“Well you should-- ‘cause you’re never getting your exit back,” Sieve weakly replied with a sneer. 

“I don’t care!”

“You left your exit behind for that sliver girlfriend of yours--”

_ “Don’t call her that! _ ”

“I mean, I knew you were stupid the first time you tried to take that broken sliver through your exit, but coming back and losing it forever? Really, it’s--”

He was cut short by a blow to the jaw.

Jesse snarled, raising the pipe high over his head, his eyes ablaze and murderous. 

“I-”

_ Clang! _

“-don’t-”

_ Clang! _

“-care-”

_ Clang! _

“-about-

_ Clang! _

“-the fucking-”

_ Clang! _

“-exit!”

Sieve’s face had begun to cave in, the gray seeping out of his nose, eyes, and mouth.

He groaned, but before he could get another word out--

_ “Shut the fuck up!” _

With that, Jesse struck him several times again, left, right, left, right, repeating a haunting mantra of  _ “You killed her! You killed my best friend!”  _ over and over until he lost all his strength. And when he did, he shifted his hold on the pipe to one end, and stabbed it through the flec’s gaping mouth until something gave way and it recoiled against the floor behind his neck.

Sieve’s chokes and gurgles were, just then, the only sounds filling the car.

**618**

Jesse breathed heavily, feeling cold, chunks of gray slide down his face. His hands were stained with it, his clothes speckled. He swallowed hard, his eyes watering once more.

_ “Oh my God,” _ he breathed out.

**1002**

He caught sight of the Sander, and upon a single twitch of a finger on Sieve’s good hand, he finished the job.

**6490**

When nothing remained but a mushy pile of gray, Jesse crawled over to MT’s disfigured body. 

Her legs were entirely gone, and her upper half was partially sanded down. Jesse gently held her head, which was, for the most part, intact. Her face was permanently contorted into an expression of harrowing pain.

Jesse pressed his forehead on hers, crying.

The adrenaline of the moment had dissipated, and it all came crashing down on him. His entire body throbbed.

He cried harder.

“Jesse…” MT whimpered out after what seemed like forever.

His eyes snapped open, and he pulled away. “MT-- MT you’re-- I thought you were-- I- I’m so sorry-- I’m--” his voice cracked, his sobs drowning out everything else.

He took off his jacket and balled it up as a makeshift pillow for MT’s head.

MT’s hand fluttered for a second, and Jesse held it with both of his with a feeble squeeze.

“We were so close,” he said, “There were so many things I wanted to show you…”

“Your number… your exit…”

“I don’t want an exit without you,” he sobbed, ignoring the pain, the remains of Sieve, the growing, green glow of his arm.

And for an eternity, Jesse cried, lying beside MT, as the pool of gray covered every square inch of the floor, and numbers on his hand covered every square inch of his arm.

**3704559348920**

**69753485039522378**

**36592085028489923515397...**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi congrats you've just read 1.3k words of Jesse going apeshit because I head cannoned it :)
> 
> Anyways tell me if you liked this? Hated this? Want to shave your head? let me know in the comments or go scream at me on tumblr @apatheticallyromantic where I shitpost about jesslake and infinity train pretty much everyday. Might even find my fan art if you're lucky


End file.
